


antasma breaks into your house to comfort you after a nightmare or smth

by official_rat_king_69



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Canon/Reader - Freeform, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, clear self insert, im so tired i just wanna cuddle the bat king
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28043505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/official_rat_king_69/pseuds/official_rat_king_69
Summary: its 1 in the morning and i have so much love for antasma
Relationships: Akkumu | Antasma/Reader
Kudos: 7





	antasma breaks into your house to comfort you after a nightmare or smth

Antasma lightly scratched your head with his claws, smiling down at you as you rested your head on his lap. You gently held his other hand with both of yours, rhythmically rubbing his soft purple fur with your thumb. 

It was hard to have a nightmare around here without Antasma knowing. It was also very hard to be distressed without your batty partner arriving to comfort you, something you were always grateful for. 

“Do you feel better, my love?” he asked.

You nodded, shutting your eyes. Despite his startling appearance and past of misdeeds, the nightmare king never failed to make you feel safe.

“Excellent,” he purred, leaning down to gently kiss your forehead. Then, he curled around you, lying his head on your stomach. You moved your hands so that one rested on his back and one was stroking his ear. 

“Thank you, Tazzy,” you murmur.

“Of course.”

Soon, you were able to drift back to sleep, and this time you had sweet dreams of a picnic with your king of nightmares.


End file.
